


death threats and all that

by kwoncity



Series: our love is made of stardust & the faint glowing of the moon [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Ravenclaw!Jihoon, jihoon is really quiet, jihoon still doesnt understand why soonyoung chose the quiet ravenclaw boy, moments of soonhoons developing relationship, quidditch captain!soonyoung, slytherin!soonyoung, soonyoung is terribly popular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwoncity/pseuds/kwoncity
Summary: a look into their relationship.





	death threats and all that

who would've thought, the quietest kid in ravenclaw would've been able to win himself a quidditch captain? surely not jihoon.

it wasn't just any quidditch captain, it was kwon soonyoung, captain of the slytherin quidditch team and possibly the most popular guy in all of hogwarts. when soonyoung first befriended jihoon, jihoon thought it was dreaming.

"hey! ravenclaw! over here!"

jihoon spun around, as far as he knew, he was the only ravenclaw within a 2 mile radius.

"hi," soonyoung smiled, "i'm soonyoung, kwon soonyoung. i'm from your potions class."

"uh, hi. i'm jihoon."

soonyoung chuckled, "i know. you think i'd call for someone i didn't know?"

"well, you did call me by my house rather than by my name..."

"oh... sorry." soonyoung awkwardly scratched his nape. "anyways, i was hoping you could help me with potions? i'm kind of struggling and you seem pretty good at it."

yeah, that... was a lie. soonyoung was most definitely not struggling in potions. in fact, he was pretty good at it. however, he really needed a reason to befriend the pretty ravenclaw he'd been admiring.

"yeah sure, how about after lessons on friday? in the library?"

"that'd be great, thanks! you're a great friend!"

but before jihoon could reply, soonyoung had hopped off.

"...friend?"

-

when jihoon had entered soonyoung's friend group, he was slightly overwhelmed.

_#_ _shuaforheadboy_

 

_chanosaur:_  
_>_ soon hyung add ur friend

 

_princekwon:_  
>what friend  
>i've got loads of 'em

 

_chanosaur:_  
>the ravenclaw boi

 

_seungss:_  
>there's ravenclaws here too ya know chan u gotta be specific

 

_chanosaur:_  
>k. the potions boi

 

_princekwon_ :  
>oh u mean jihoon.

 

_princekwon added jihoon_

 

  
_p_ _rincekwon_  
>for what though

  
_chanosaur_ _:_  
>new friends!!

 _haos:_  
>oh aren't u the boy that shares a dorm w me & nu

>you're the one that never talks right

 

_wonwww_ :  
>oh yeh u !!! i remember trying to be ur friend but u just nodded and walked away

 

_haos:_  
>who's the other guy in our dorm ah

 

_wonwww:_  
>idk, he's never there

 

_princekwon_ :  
>introductions, dearest friends.

 

_soo_ :  
>hi, i'm jisoo but everyone calls me shua! i'm a slytherin prefect!

 

_hannie_ :  
>sHUA FOR HEADBOYYYYYYYY

 

_cheolseung_ :  
>SHUA FOR HEAD BOY !!!

 

_princekwon:_  
>sorry jihoon, they're supportive like that

 

_hannie:_  
>hello i'm jeonghan :-))))) slytherin!

 

_princekwon:_  
>ehhh slytherin ftw :>

 

_cheolseung:_  
>nah it's gryffindor ftw my gryffindor team wya

 

_chanosaur:_  
>hereeeeeee

 

_junhuii:_  
>mEeeeee

 

_sollie:_  
>hah me too

 

_cheolseung:_  
>that's my boys  
>i'm seungcheol btw or cheol for short  
>OH WAIT  
>jihoon as in lee jihoon as in grumpy short muscial genius lee jihoon as in ravenclaw boy that actually doesn't do anything but study and drink cola  
>OH HELL NAW I KNOW HIM  
>BITCH'S MY CHILDHOOD BEST FRIEND  
>and u sld kno i'm gryffindors quidditch captain

 

_princekwon:_  
>aight cheol hyung ur point bein

 

_chanosaur:_  
>i'm lee chan & the reason why you're here also quidditch player

 

_sollie_ :  
>i'm hansol or vernon das mah middle name

 

_junhuii_ :  
>my name's jun huehue nice to meet u i'm ur gryffindor prefect

 

_haos:_  
>i'm minghao and im ur dormmate talk to me pls

 

_wonwww:_  
_>_ i'm wonwoo & biiitch me too  
>& yer i'm ur ravenclaw prefect

 

_chanosaur_ :  
>the rest of em are hufflepuffs

 

_gyuwu_ :  
>hi i'm mingyu and i'm gay SKSKSKS i play quidditch

 

_seungss_ :  
>i'm seungkwan & welcome to my kingdom i emcee quidditch matches

 

_seokd:_  
>hiiiii i'm seokmin yay :) & i emcee with kwan

 

_jihoon_ :  
>uh hi i'm jihoon and i'm from ravenclaw ??  
>wait aren't y'all seventeen

 

_seungss_ :  
>HHHHH WE'RE NOT THAT NOTORIOUS YOU CAN'T KNOW US

 

_cheolseung:_  
>you say that as if we do not consist of gyuhao, the gangster brothers, jeonghan, the dark angel, and booseoksoon the pranksters... yeah, i think we're pretty notorious

 

_princekwon_ :  
>cmon man booseoksoon aint that bad... chan once beat up 7th year slytherins because they were talking shit about muggleborns...

 

_cheolseung_ :  
>oh yeah him too...

 

_jihoon_ :  
>oh hi... why am i here

 

_chanosaur:_  
>becuz friendzzzz !!!  
>stfu cheol bfr i do it to u too

 

_cheolseung_ :  
>that's cheol HYUNG to you and no you're not doing it to me

 

_jihoon-_ -> _princekwon_

 

_jihoon_ :  
>soonyoung your friends are wild

 

_princekwon:_  
>smh they're your friends too now  
>& i didn't know u knew cheol

 

_jihoon_ :  
>yeah we grew up together but we had a feud when i was in year one and it's kind of solved now but we still got abit of petty feelings...

 

_princekwon_ :  
>tbh the fact that u were involved in a fued is way more shocking than the fact that u know cheol

 

_jihoon:_  
>wym

 

_princekwon_ :  
>you're so quiet !!!!! you don't even speak to your own dormmates ??

 

_jihoon:_  
>then shouldn't it be more shocking that i know you ??? you're literally the most popular guy in sch  
>and i have my reasons

 

_princekwon:_  
>touché.  
>but do state ur reasons

 

_jihoon_ :  
>minghao is so scary ???? like u'd expect him to be in gryffindor or slytherin but nope he's in the nerd house

 

_princekwon_ :  
>ok, first of all... there is no nerd house pls don't label our houses m just a pureblood  
>second of all, minghao and mingyu are actually both rly soft their gangster front was just a joke back in first year & it was actually rly funny so they stuck to it THEY'RE LIKE THE SOFTEST PEOPLE I KNOW there's a reason why hao is in ravenclaw like,,, that boy gets full marks on everything  
>and gyu is the softest and sweetest and he's the best cook and he always shares !!! he's def a hufflepuff

 

_jihoon_ :  
> ok ure def not a slytherin  
> and wonwoo is rly scary too like not the minghao scary but like, if you mess with him he'll get back at you for it but true scary and unthinkable measures like i heard that he once got a guy in detention for using the wrong quill for snapes work.

 

_princekwon_ :  
>that's not rly unthinkable or scary... and that guy was seokmin lol he swapped wonwoo's quill with an enchanted one that'd mess up his answers & wonwoo didn't rly get him into detention... i mean yeah they thought the hufflepuff dorms were haunted for a month but the detention was because of something else

 

_jihoon_ :  
>haunted?

 

_princekwon_ :  
>wonwoos charms..  
>and wonwoos a total pushover that's why were here to protect him he's vulnerable & soft.  
>he used to get bullied in kindergarten for his looks & now he's hotter than everyone there

 

_jihoon_ :  
>kindergarten ????

 

_princekwon_ :  
>ye we were childhood friends  
>speaking of childhood friends,,,, u n cheol? what happened

 

_jihoon_ :  
>you know i'm a muggle born right? cheols a halfblood & like when he came to hogwarts in year one i had no idea wizards existed and he didn't tell me anyth bfr coming here  
>he just like disappeared ???  
>and he came back after a year for the holidays and stuff and when i asked where he went he refused to tell me, his best friend.  
>when i got my hogwarts letter i didn't tell him either bc payback  
>then the next time we saw each other was during the sorting ceremony  
>remember everyone fawning over u & them trying to befriend u and u were like hell naw i'm sticking to wonwoo  
>i was looking at the gryffindor table because is that my best friend who didn't tell me shit ???? is this where he went????  
> i was angry because we're best friends and he should've told me because it's not like i wouldve exposed him or the wizarding community like i wouldnt have looked at him weird either or anything

 

_princekwon_ :  
>bruh if wonwoo wasn't a wizard too and i told him i'd be found dead in my fathers backyard  
>they're already not v happy about me befriending wonwoo because his grandpa's a muggle and apparently it's #purebloodpride  
>imagine if i told a muggle i'd die for sure  
>but u do realize that cheol probably would have to obliviate u if u found out right

 

_jihoon_ :  
>there's really no harm in telling ur bestfriend ya know  
>but we're good now so

 

_princekwon_ :  
>that's good then

 

_#shuaforheadboy_

 

_sollie:_  
>and that's why that was the best dicc succ ive ever had

 

_haos:_  
>your best dicc succ was from a machine...  
>how many irl dicc succs have u had

 

_sollie_ :  
>stfu don't brag u treeboy

 

_jihoon_ :  
>why do y'all call it dicc succs

 

_sollie_ :  
>what else do u call it

 

_princekwon_ :  
>sol is a whole crackhead

 

_sollie_ :  
>watch out before you find the slytherin covered in snakes

 

_hannie_ :  
>it's already covered in snakes

 

_princekwon_ :  
>yeah smh jeonghans alrd there

 

_hannie_ :  
>stfu shuas there too

 

_jihoon_ :  
>mr head boy ???

 

_princekwon_ :  
>ooh the biggest snake

 

_soo:_  
>when i become headboy i'm torturing the both of you

 

_princekwon_ :  
>you may be becoming head boy but until then you're just a quidditch player in MY quidditch team.

 

_soo_ :  
>i'm quitting if i become head boy

 

_princekwon_ :  
>i'll see you tmrw for training, it's gonna be harder and longer and we're flying more.

 

_seungss_ :  
>hah that's what she said

 

_wonwww_ :  
>seungkwan we're all gay

 

_hannie_ :  
>tell that to soonyoungs fangirls who keep flooding our dorms with love letters.

 

_gyuwu_ :  
>I'M GAY

 

-

 

when jihoon went for his first outing with his new friends, he stuck to soonyoung (even though seungcheol was there as well) throughout.

 

"i need to use the loo! excuse me."

 

"ah wait, i actually kind of need to pee too."

 

..

 

"oh i'll just go get more food for us."

 

"come, i'll help you."

 

..

 

so much so that seungcheol has given jihoon at least 10 weird looks in the span of an hour.

  
"what's with that face?"

"what's with you sticking to him? you're going to get death threats, you know."

"...what?"

"how long have you known the boy?" seungcheol inquired, they were now sitting on a bench outside the three broomsticks, claiming the noise was too much for them.

"about a month or so," jihoon admitted. "it's really just because i don't know the rest of them. it's difficult when they tease me as if we've known each other for ages and it really doesn't do them any harm if it makes me dislike them. so what?  the quiet ravenclaw kid hates you? they've got the upperhand, cheol, i say one wrong word and i'm gone. the most popular boys in school hates the quiet one? who cares about what he's done? they'll jusy follow along and hate me, for sure."

"i understand you, it was like that for me too, at first." seungcheol started recounting the past, "the clique started off with soonyoung, wonwoo, seungkwan and chan. quite odd, because the clique had started way before chan and seungkwan had joined hogwarts. chan was soonyoung's dance junior from outside, and seungkwan was childhood friends with chan. both seungkwan and wonwoo were halfbloods while soonyoung and chan were purebloods. soonyoung and chan kind of recognised each other from some pureblood organization their families were part of and started a group chat with wonwoo and seungkwan. after soonyoung and wonwoo had joined they added in their friends from their houses, minghao, jisoo, and jeonghan. they wanted  to expand their circle so minghao added mingyu and mingyu added seokmin. seungkwan and hansol were family friends so when hansol revealed that he was a halfblood, they added him in too. jun was soonyoung's friend from qudditch and he was added too. that all happened in my second year, and i wasn't added in till my third." seungcheol explained, "third year was when gryffindor and slytherin had charms together, and i was paired with jisoo. i needed a lot of help from him, so naturally, we became close."

"so, you had difficulties too?"

"yeah, but that doesn't change anything. i only knew jisoo, so yeah, i stuck to him. but you  know me too, but you don't even talk to me! and i've know you longer than- wait a minute, do you like soonyoung?"

"yeah, of course? why else would i be friends with him then?"

"i mean, romantically."

"uh," jihoon paused, "yeah, kind of."

"well, it's not going to be easy!"

"huh? why not? isn't he gay too?"

"yes, but... he's still got crazy fangirls who send death threats."

"how do you know that?"

"well, i've received them before."

"wait... you what?"

"yeah, i've liked soonyoung too. i mean, you can't blame me right? who wouldn't like him? when i first joined, he was really welcoming! and he was funny, too. he didn't didn't tease me like the others, and you know, he likes to shoot random smiles at people. boy, i really really really liked him. so, i brought him to a secluded area to confess to him. but his fangirls are really crazy, they followed us and heard the confession. even after soonyoung turned me down and apologized profusely, i still got death threats. it was bad."

"but it stopped, right?"

"it did, but be careful. he's really  nice and loveable and amazing, but he's a really dangerous man to love."

as if the gods above were messing around with them, soonyoung appeared at that very moment.

"hi jihoonie! hi cheol hyung! are you guys alright?"

"yeah, we're fine, you?"

"great!" he grinned, jihoon could really see why soonyoung' smile had played such a big role in seungcheol's crush.

"i was just going to head over to honeydukes to get sweets, you guys want to come?"

"sure."

-

when soonyoung had first started showing interest in jihoon, he assumed that there was a mistake.

“jihoonie! your books must be heavy, come, let me help!”

“i'm fine, soonyoung. but thank you for offering.”

“at least let me help a little! please? just a teeny tiny little bit?”

“alright, fine.”

and by 'a little’, soonyoung meant carrying all of jihoon's books.

“gee, thanks soonyoung. i appreciate it.” soonyoung had carried jihoon's books all the way up to the ravenclaw dorms, even when his own dorm was down in the dungeons.

“anything for you, jihoonie!” soonyoung ruffled his hair and gave him a big toothy grin. jihoon's insides turned to mush.

-

during quidditch matches, soonyoung would always fly near to where jihoon had sat in the bleachers, always giving him a thumbs up and a big smile.

“stop flirting, kwon! focus on the game you dipshit. it's no fun if we get an easy win.” junhui had shouted, mid game. he was getting really tired of the slytherin captain not focusing.

“i can multitask, wen. besides, we'll win anyways!” soonyoung never denied the flirting.

slytherin ended up winning, “this one's for you, jihoon!” soonyoung shouted after he caught the snitch.

jihoon burned a bright shade of pink, he was for sure going to get death threats the next day.

and right as he was, the death threats came flooding in. what he didn't expect, was for wonwoo to handle it all. he placed a charm on all the letters coming in, teaching the senders a lesson.

jihoon was too fearful to go near soonyoung, because one letter had specifically said “if you even go near the dungeons, i will murder you and feed you to the mermaids.” which was terrifying, because 1: jihoon was afraid of water, 2: the mermaids were the scariest things in the castle, and 3: he really didn't want to know what else was down under the lake.

the threat really sucked, because he loved potions and potions was held in the dungeons. and it was ever more difficult because his potions partner was a certain kwon soonyoung.

instead, wonwoo, as soonyoung's best friend, went to soonyoung and explained the severity of the situation.

wonwoo also took to it to mention that whoever dares to threaten any of his friends will be at his mercy next year when joshua becomes head boy.

huh, speak of abusing power.

jeon wonwoo may not have been The Kwon Soonyoung, but he was still undeniably popular. if wonwoo wanted his words to reach the whole student population, he'd be able to do it.

maybe that was when jihoon realized how lucky he had gotten with soonyoung's friends.

not only wonwoo, but the gyuhao brothers had spoken up to. although it wasn't the right approach, anyone who had a problem with their friends could meet them after lessons in the dungeons and they'd settle it properly. even more terrifying when you remember that minghao is skilled with the nunchucks.

jeonghan had taken to it by threatening to mess up the lives of those who sent death threats, everyone knows jeonghan is fully capable of doing that without even letting you know it was him, many people have had to question the root of the negative things in their life.

seokmin and seungkwan have already placed a few dead fishes under people's pillows and dog fur underneath blankets.

joshua had asked for permission to give a speech over dinner, and he reminded everyone— on the behalf of the year 6 prefects, that bullying and anonymous death threats will not be tolerated in this school.

beds were found littered in dirt, with a few blood blood stains here and there— set up by chan, as a warning.

and last but not least, soonyoung spoke up.

“i really don't see why you guys have to meddle in my life so much. i'm grateful for those of you who admire me for my dancing and such, but i really wish that you would be able to respect me for my personal life and those who i wish to begin a relationship with. no, i am not saying that i am in a relationship, but i wish you guys would respect my friends more too. i'm not in this world for you and the world does not revolved around you. with that, i have currently asked my friends to halt their actions. however, we currently have the names of all those who sent the threats. should jihoon receive one more death threat, we will not hesitate for you to feel their wraths, all at once. please leave jihoon alone.”

#shuaforheadboy

jihoon:

>thank you all so so so much i'm really touched and grateful you guys are the best

>thank you for standing up for me evem when i barely know you guys you guys are the absolute sweetest

hannie:

>it's really nothing. that's what friends are for! plus, we are this huge group and it's not like we're nobodies we all have a certain reputation so why not use it to our advantage and protect those who are important to us?

>although i'm pretty upset soons put a hold to our actions like ??? ive been wanting to mess up this girls life since like 4th year because she keeps on hitting on cheol but i haven't found a good enough reason yet

>and like, she hits on my cheol and now she wants soonyoung too ??? nuh uh hunny we're all gay

chanosaur:

>thanks jeonghan nobody asked

hannie:

>u lil dipshit

haos:

>no problem at all jihoon! if anyone's bothering you—related to soonyoung or not, tell us and we'll beat the shit out of them.

gyuwu:

>exactly. no one talks about my friends like that

princekwon:

>kskdjsndjjdksifndn oh my god

chanosaur:

>stfu kwon we don't really wanna hear it rn

princekwon:

>BUT THAT WAS SO KSKFKAJNFJXCISINFS

jihoon:

>huh?

princekwon:

>THAT WAS SO CUTE CHAN DID U SEE THAT

chanosaur:

>of course ???? i did ?????????? now go and do ur dance u hamster

princekwon:

>suck a dick

chanosaur:

>gladly

soonyoung, as popular and cocky as he was, took a long time to gain the courage to ask jihoon out.

and when he did, it went a little something like this:

it's been a while since jihoon last got a letter, for they had all stopped after 'seventeen’ had taken it into their own hands.

he unfolder the letter easily, wonwoo looking over his shoulder with his wand ready— just in case it was another letter.

“got summin to tell u. meet me quidditch field @ 10?”

“that's definitely soonyoung,” wonwoo smirked, “who else could it be?”

“i don't know? maybe someone who wants to murder me at field?”

wonwoo rolled his eyes, “want me to put a charm on it?”

jihoon stayed silent, “see? it's not necessary. trust me, jihoon. i've known him since he accidentally sent my bully flying to the roof. i can tell you for sure that that's his handwriting.”

he turns to face wonwoo, “what should i do? i don't want to risk anything,” he pauses for awhile. “say, you're better with spells and stuff, teach me something to scare people off.”

“yeah, and accidentally set yourself on fire? no thanks. tell you what, i'll go with you. if it's really soonyoung, then i'll leave. but if it's actually someone threatening you, jeonghan's going to be delighted to finally mess up that girl's life.”

there weren't anymore protests, so wonwoo took it for silent agreement.

they made their way over to the quidditch field and guess who they saw?

no one other than mr kwon soonyoung himself!

“last time i checked, i asked jihoon over, not mr bookboy.”

“real mature, soonyoung. might i remind you that it was your popularity that got jihoon frightened of every letter that he received. but i'll leave you two to it.”

as soon as wonwoo was out of earshot, soonyoung turns to jihoon.

“hey, you know, i'm really really sorry about the whole death threat thing… i never really addressed their behaviour because the last time that happened, it wasn't half as bad.”

“you mean with seungcheol?”

“yea- wait, how did you know?”

“he told me,” jihoon shrugs, “but it's fine, it's not your fault anyways.”

“thanks,” soonyoung smiles as he mounts his broom, “climb on.”

jihoon does as he's told, and soonyoung flies off, at such an incredible speed that he thinks his hair might fly off. but if he doesn't hold tight, his hair might not be the only thing that flies off— he might fly off as well. so he clings on to soonyoung, he hugs him tight, he holds onto him for dear life.

“are you alright?” soonyoung shouts, yet it's barely audible. “you're clinging on really tightly there!”

“sorry!” jihoon shouts back, he loosens his grip a little.

“no! no! it's alright! i don't mind, and it's for safety.” it's true, at the speed that soonyoung is flying, danger is at a high risk. soonyoung also likes the feeing of jihoon hugging his back.

“where are we going?” jihoon shouts, he really doesn't mind flying off into the nothingness with soonyoung, he'd just like to know where their final destination is.

“no where, really! i promise to return you to the ravenclaw dorms before sundown, how's that sound?”

“sure!”

“so uh, i wanted to tell you something, and flying always relaxes me. it's most comfortable for me to say it here.”

“where i can barely hear you? sure. what is it?”

“uh, so! i know i put you through a lot of shit, actually. and like, thanks for tolerating me and stuff, especially when i forcefully added you to my friend group. they're noisy and loud and really not your type of people but, uh, thanks for reacting so well! although, that's not really my fault, please blame that on chan!”

“it's fine!” jihoon laughs, “i like your friends, alot. well, they're my friends too, now.”

soonyoung laughs along. “so i have something to confess!”’

jihoon feels his heart pumping his blood rushing, is this how fairy tales end?

“i don't actually suck at potions!” way to ruin it, soonyoung.

“i really only asked you tutor me so i had a reason to talk to you, i like you a lot! romantically, i mean! and if you turn me down it's fine, you can still keep my friends and stuff. i just, i had to get that off my chest!”

“isn't that funny?” soonyoung's heart sinks, he had just poured his heart and soul out into a confession, and jihoon laughs…?

but before soonyoung has the chance to say something, jihoon continues speaking. “i really like you too, and it's funny, 'cause these kind of things only happen in movies and like, why would the popular quidditch captain like me? the quiet nerdy boy. but it happened and, i really like you too. like really really really. probably way more than you like me, to be honest.”

and soonyoung doesn't reply, instead, he zooms back down to the quidditch field, he dismounts his broom and runs over to cup jihoon's face. “there is no way you like me more than i like you, because i love you the most.”

maybe jihoon gets a little bit too excited because he leans closer and connects his lips with soonyoung's.

it doesn't really occur to them that their friends had started a heated debate on the two's disastrous love life on the quidditch field a little before they had landed.

so yeah, you could guess the look on jeonghan's face as he hands a very smug joshua a wad of bills.

“soonyoung would kiss jihoon first! there's no doubt in that.” -yoon jeonghan.


End file.
